


Dreams Aren't Made To Be Broken

by Saral_Hylor



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Cougar Feels, Cougar has doubts, Jensen has dreams, M/M, Sexual References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saral_Hylor/pseuds/Saral_Hylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are moments that are so perfect, that he can't bring himself to show that he has doubts. So he lets Jensen dream, and doesn't interrupt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Aren't Made To Be Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3White_Mage3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3White_Mage3/gifts).



> It occurred to me that I've written several fics where I made reference to how Jensen and Cougar talked of their plans for after Max, both in movie and comic verse, but I always made it sound so obtainable, and so certain. And I realised that it was mostly from Jensen's point of view. And so, one from Cougar's point of view, with a touch on his doubt, came into my mind and demanded to be written. 
> 
> This is very much movie'verse, so does not touch on how deeply scarred Cougar was by the helicopter crash. 
> 
> For 3White_Mage3, for the very enthusiastic response to this when I emailed it to him.

He liked the moments after sex, when they lay there in a tangle of limbs and sweat. The sound of Jensen's breathing and heartbeat slowly returning to normal and the trail of the other man's fingers through his hair, the slight tug and pull that made his scalp prickle and almost had him wanting to flip Jensen over and go for another round. Almost. 

He liked the way Jensen would ramble, about his niece, his computer, what they'd do after they got Max and got their lives back. How they could build a house together, somewhere with space, but not too far from Jess and Beth. Somewhere with good internet. They could get a dog, and a cat, and maybe some chooks, because Jensen thought they were an endless source of amusement.

He liked to listen to those plans, and he never said anything, but he knew it was pointless. He doubted there would ever be an "after Max", certainly not like Jensen thought there would be. But he wasn't about to ruin the younger man's dreams. And maybe, if they stayed together, no matter what came after, they'd be alright. 


End file.
